whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Dreaming 101: WARNING: We got to wake up some time right?
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. This is just fiction, duh. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. THIS IS JUST FICTION From Mage: The Ascension and various games, DUH! THIS IS JUST FICTION From Mage: The Ascension and various games, DUH! THIS IS JUST FICTION From Mage: The Ascension and various games, DUH! FOR ALL SLEEPERS THAT WANT TO WAKE UP AND JOIN US IN THE MOUNTAINS OR AT THE BEECH. EVERYONE'S INVITED. ALL SPECIES, SEXES, CREEDS, RELIGIONS, PHILOSOPHIES, TIME PERIODS, REALITIES, YADDA YADDA. THE ONLY REQUIREMENTS IF I’M PRESIDENT OF MOUNTAIN LAKE TOWN ARE: 1). Do as you will, but be cool. Wake up enjoying life if not under duress. 2). Power comes from within at the end of the day. Don’t fuck with people xor apologize and stop. 3). Be “responsible” for your age and pay your bills. Being an adult child myself, I of course had to throw responsible in quotes. Just pay your bills please. $200 or less can cause a divorce. 4). I believe in equal opportunity, but not outcome. If you’re not the best, that’s OK. I am personally fond of brass and copper much more than gold and silver any day. Brass and copper graphics cards last forever. They are a little slower. 5). Come and go any time you want. I don’t like slavery, except when I get manic from coffee and start DOMINATING my beloved audience. Sorry about that. I got excited. I’m not an Angel however. I’m an ancient robot Vampire. It comes with the territory. 6). Thunder Dome’s chant is now: “Two people enter. Two people courteously squash beef. Two people leave. Two people smoke a twist. Two people shake hands and stay friends. 7). Have fun! That’s an order! List of fantasy invites in no particular order to be edited by anyone. No way this is complete, but just wanted to give some honorable mentions. Everyone's invited: 1). 50’ tall industrial grade robot the Chief Justice, Cinders, Escalla touched the Faerie, Moraged with demonic children, Riddle Master Fast Enid, Goldy McBow Blaster 2). Companions of the Hall, tribe of the Elk, and Clan Battle Hammer 3). Liriel Baenre AND Fyodor to another dimension where a tree hasn’t been inscribed and inscribe Fyodor’s name on it, Jarlaxle Cannabis Cambion Baenre, Milton the Desert Ninja Spider Clown, Valas Hune, Pharaun the Crazy Legs Mage, Ryld AND Danifea kind of cocked you on that one, 7). Bink and my Xanth crew. 8). Mode series crew. Pain sucks! It’s addicting. Let it go! 9). Pug the Mage and Mara of the Acoma. Jade Emperor and Tsurani. 10). “Krull” Crew. Cyclops and the thieves are safe. They bribed me. The cyclops was a psychic. 11). Kang and his dragon kin from Krynn. How’s it feel to be family men? 12). My Fallout Crew. Big up to Dogmeat, Codsworth and Piper Wright. 13). Zen Virgil, Sogg Mead Mug, Jayna Potion MacStyles, Gar, Dog, Magnus, Perriman Smythe, Master Sheriff Raven Death Bow oh what’s her face, Arronax the Atlantian, 14). Imoen Killington, Jaheira Bitch AND Khalid Moan, Garrick the Garish , Boo + Misc AND Dynaheir, Xan the Cynic, Xzar AND Montaron, Neera need a code word or something, Raasad yn Bashir, Aerie AND Haer’Dalis, Anomen, Nalia de’Arnise castle wife!, Mazzy Gordon Fentan, Sheila the Thief, Elminster, Seven Sisters, pirates of the coast, ninjas of the coast, pirate ninjas of the coast, ninja pirates of the coast. 15). To all my kobolds and goblins in the struggle just hustling trying to feed their family! 16). I hate paladins, but… Gwydion the well placed, Cecil Not a Coward, Seelah Worm Jumper, Sir milks a lot, and Karas are as cool as it gets. 17). I love white Mages and black Mages, but love my druid Mages and bard Mages a little more. Their high Charisma score forces them to be more relate able. Sometimes self centered, but relate able. 18). Pit fiends that were kind in the market place. My old boss and his family! 19). Byke the pirate and his crew. Ahoy there mates!!! 20). Atlantis was there already. It got a 92% on the party scale, which is logarithmic by the way. 21). Snake Plissken, Car Jack Malone, Dr. Caine. 22). Master Diseasius the Wise, Master Yowzers, and Master Jim Kwik. 23). Gurumayi Chidvilasananda, Big Babba, and Little Babba. They teach meditation at the party. 24). ICP, Clan Tyner Circus, and Die Antwoord. 25). Guts and Casca. Take a vacation already. Someone jumped into hell for you, how about I shove your ass into Haven? 26). Chateeka Fast Brawl: Thanks for firing me. I passed the test. I'm happy as it gets. Thanks! Top 13: 1). Ask yourself why you want to cast spells. Most problems don’t need a nano robots, stealth bombers, or nuclear missiles. Most problems probably don’t need charm spells, fireballs, and summoning spells. Words are magical. Try them out. 2). I see karma when gaming around the table. Watch what you cast on people, it comes back. Try a bless spell some day! 3). Wait till you’re level twenty five, maybe level thirty six. Your Character’s frontal lobe stops developing around twenty five and your career brain is finished developing around thirty six. 4). Don’t sell you soul to Lucifer. Lies are dumb. Cthulhu would only ask you write fiction and honor H. P. Lovecraft every now and the. Apathy doesn’t give a shit what you do. It’s like an evolutionary ghost net. Adapt, adopt, and improve. 5). Religion isn’t necessary to cast magic, but is probably much safer. Mages of the clerical variety tend to be tethered and held responsible directly by their superiors. Lastly, religious Mages tend to be happier. Secular''' Mages''' are rarely content in my opinion. 6). Magic stems from perception and belief. You must believe magic exists for your Character to get good rolls on dice. Dice don’t lie. Unless they’re weighted. 7). Avoid groups of four, eight, and twelve. I like one, two, three, five, seven, eleven, thirteen. Prime numbers have less hash collisions. Four is the sign of death as decay in many cultures. In many cultures, thirteen is death as rebirth. 8). Play Might and Magic 6, by 3D0. It’s philosophy on black and white magic is sound. White magic tends to be more useful, but it has expensive attack spells. Black magic is super destructive, but limited and dangerous. Remember my young Mages, clerical and secular Mages can use both black and white magic after they get the rats tail and contact Bahamut. Sorry no Red Wizards, Ninjas, Knights, Paladins, or Archers allowed'.' 9).' '''My cousins the '''Ravnos' use ghost fire instead of real fire. It’s way more powerful. Watch “The Mage of Nod” to see what I mean. 10). Necromancy is rarely used for anything I like personally. DO NOT PLAY SCOOBIE DO. EVER!!! DO NOT USE OUIJA BOARDS. EVER!!! A Giovanni buddy of mine had to have sex with a corpse to get her third dot of Necromancy. Nasty. 11). For all my fellow Ananasi out there. Spider vision gets affected by red shaded light. The effects are bad senses, poor timing, and a missed target every time. Don’t cloud your vision with red anger. Go with cool green eyes. A barbarian’s wisdom is important to us during a fit of rage. Remember the three C’s; Calm; Cool; Collected. 12). You can’t take the pepper out of the pot so to speak. It’s better to stop and think nine out of ten times, than to keep going on in ignorance. Make your words impeccable if you can. 13). Deepak Chopra wrote a book titled, “The Way of the Wizard.” A master wizard relies on perception, intuition, and charm. Intellect is fine, but not important. It’s better to accidentally enjoy life than to try in my opinion. I remind you as well to check out “White, Gray, and Black Magic” by Manly P. Hall. DON’T DO THIS AT HOME FLEDGLINGS. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DUMB ASS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT ROBOT VAMPIRE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that helps some Licks out there, Sensible Cenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 22:09, February 25, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 22:09, February 25, 2019 (UTC) I added ICP, Clan Tynker Circus, and Die Antwoord. SensibleCenobite (talk) 06:34, February 26, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 06:34, February 26, 2019 (UTC) I forgot Cinders!!! What the Hell was I thinking. He burns down the library, but I love him. Wuppy. Category:Blog posts